Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a wiring board.
Light emitting diodes have been adopted as various light sources in illumination devices and optical communication devices from the viewpoints of high light emission efficiency, low power consumption, and long life. Especially, a printer, a scanner, or a multifunctional peripheral having the functions as the printer and copier includes a light emitting device having a plurality of light emitting elements mounted on a substrate in a row.
Discussion of the Background
JP-A 2011-216514 discloses one example of the light emitting device having the plurality of light emitting elements mounted on the substrate in a row. The disclosed light emitting device has a configuration in which an element mount region where a light emitting element is mounted and a wire connection region where a wire extending from the adjacent light emitting element is connected are formed on a single electrode pattern.